365 Days of Wonder and Life
by baybay217
Summary: Kurt is a single pringle and he finds a person... Is it the right person for him? You'll have to read and find out. Rated M for later Smut!
1. Chapter 1

Day 1

It's New Years and I'm still single! Yayyy! Okay no but seriously, I have a whole bunch of Glee kids surrounding me, kissing. You have the main couple Rachel and Finn, then there's Puck, Santana and Brittney, Tina and Mike, Artie and Mercedes, and finally Sam and Quinn. When the fuck did Mercedes and Artie become a fucking couple?! This is messed up.

Hi! My name is Kurt and I'm the only single person in the Glee club! I'm also the only out gay kid in this god forsaken high school. I hate it in here, it's a like a prison for people who have killed others. They have a prison for just those people right? They should. Anyways, I get bullied by this jackass, Karofsky. He makes it his mission to make my life a living fucking hell and he is succeeding. Not only does Karofsky hate me but others do too. People around here and fuck heads and their IQ is less my their shoe size, for most it can be okay but others it's like their more dumb then the squirrel in the tree by my bedroom window, he likes to hit his head on the tree.

Well fuck, these maniacs are dancing and they want me to join... Not gonna happen. I think i'm gonna go outside and try and find someone more interesting. Maybe the local homeless man who likes to sniff feet? I think it'll be a great idea.

I was on my way to the park to find Spike, the homeless man, when I hear a loud scream. I ran to see what it was. Turns out it was from Spike. He was getting beat up by a man in a uniform. I rush after him and I try pulling the man off, only to get punched in the gut. I didn't even flinch, this guy fights like a chipmunk! I laugh and looked at the guy, poking his shoulder. The guy stops hitting Spike and looks at me. He was wearing a mask so I couldn't get a look at his face. "Excuse me?" I say. "Can you tell me why you're hitting Spike?" I ask.

The man looks at me and laughed. "We were just playing. He wanted to see who cares about him. He's my friend." He explained, taking off his mask. He was gorgeous. He shook Spike's hand and walked off, stopping to wave back at them before walking off into the night.

I walk off, not even bothering to ask Spike who that was. He was determined to find out on his own. Damn that boy was gorgeous, what fucking planet was he from? It certainly wasn't this one, no one is hot from this planet.


	2. READ!

Sorry guys! I'm working on a few chapters and then posting! guess i should have informed you of that before! I'll have atleast 4 chapters posted by tomorrow! SORRY


	3. Chapter 2

Day 2

Kurt walked out of his bedroom, in his running outfit the next morning and sighed. He was wondering who that mystery guy was. He walked out the front door of his house and started jogging, putting his headphones in.

As Kurt was jogging, he was admiring the scenery. He closed his eyes and wiped his face of sweat before getting hit and falling on the ground, hitting his head. He winced. "What the fuck?!" He yelled and opened his eyes, everything being blurry from the hit on the head but he could still make out a figure.

"Shit... I'm sorry" The taller male said. He took Kurt's hand and helped him up before looking at the blood on the cement. "Fuck... Here, come inside" The tall male grabbing him by the arm. Kurt tried to struggle out of his grip.

"I'm fine!" He said and got his arm free. His vision finally came back and he looked at the Taller man. "B-Blaine?" He asked softly. Blaine was his ex-boyfriend. The only reason he was an ex was because Blaine moved to Washington a few years back and he didn't want to Kurt through a long distance relation ship.

Blaine turned and looked at Kurt. "Hey, Angel" He said softly and looked at him, grinning bigger then he had in years. Blaine pulled Kurt inside as he was shocked and lifted him up to sit on the counter. He got a wet washcloth and put it on Kurt's head.

"What? What are you doing here?" He asked and looked at Blaine straight in the eyes. He was tearing up but he didn't believe he was there. He moved to Washington. How could he be back in Lima. I mean, yeah he's twenty now but... Kurt looked at Blaine again, not realizing he was looking down. "Well? Are you gonna answer me?" He asked again,

Blaine looked at him. "Well..."


	4. Chapter 3

Continuation of Day 2

Blaine looked at him. "Well..." Blaine sighed. "I came back to see you... I miss you. I miss my best friend. I miss my boyfriend. And most of all, I miss the love of my life, Kurt." He whispered the last part and looked down.

Kurt looked at him. "When did you get back?" He asked softly, finding rather appealing that Kurt was the "love of Blaine's life." Blaine looked at him again and shrugged.

"Just a few weeks ago..." He mumbled. "I was gonna come and see you earlier but I ran into Mercedes and she said you already had another boyfriend... That you had moved on, that you didn't even remember me" He teared up, really not wanting to cry in front of Kurt.

"Well." He said. "I don't, I didn't, and I do" He smiled softly. "Blaine..." He whispered and cupped his cheek with his hand. "I could never forget the person that I belong with." He said and leaned in slightly.

Blaine smiled. "You'll always belong with me" He whispered and leaned in, closing the space between them and grinning into the kiss. The spark was still there. Yeah at first he didn't believe in the spark because every guy that he had kissed over the years, before Kurt, didn't have it. But every time he kissed Kurt, everything was in place. His whole world was back together and straightened out.

When Kurt pulled back, he hugged Blaine tightly, kissing his cheek and just smelling HIS Blaine. He smelt different though, it wasn't like he remembered. He frowned and pulled back. "how many guys were you with the last couple years?" He asked softly.

Blaine looked at him with a confused look. "None. Why?" He asked softly. Kurt just looked at him. "You just smell different" He whispered. Blaine let out a chuckle. "Um... I'm sorry... I switched colognes." He said softly.

Kurt made a face. "But I like your old cologne... I wear it everyday because it reminds me of you." He blushed and looked down, smelling his own shirt. Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt's head. "I'll go get some tomorrow. Do you wanna come?" He asked. Kurt blushed. "Wow haven't been asked that in a while.." He chuckled.

**SORRY IF IT'S REALLY SHORT! I DIDN'T REALLY REALIZE IT WAS! I'LL GET MORE T THESE! PROMISE!**


End file.
